


XXL

by RavenAurelieChoiseau



Category: Real Person Fiction, Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Shot, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Foreskin Play, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, Hobrien, House Party, Love Bites, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, References to Teen Wolf (TV), Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Uncut cocks, basically almost everyone is bisexual, blow jobs two guys one cock, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau
Summary: Oliver Rain is invited to a party at his friend Cody Christian's house. He doesn't expect to end up in the guest bedroom with Tyler Posey, let alone in a threesome with Tyler and Cody. And where are Dylan and Hoechlin?!





	XXL

**Author's Note:**

> There is a lot of sex in this. This is basically porn and I'm not ashamed. Hope you enjoy this little fantasy I wrote based on a dream I had about Tyler. First person POV.

I don’t like to attend parties. I’m an introvert who suffers from crippling social anxiety. Top that off with a dollop of consternation at the idea of having to socialize with strangers… well let’s just say I’m a mess.

But when Cody invited me to his housewarming, I felt obliged to go. He’s a good friend and I don’t want to disappoint.

How do I know Cody Christian? I was Cody’s make-up artist when he was on _Pretty Little Liars_ and we got acquainted very well. That happens when you force someone to sit in a chair day after day and be manhandled by the same person for hours on end.

In this case the man “handling” him was yours truly.

Cody and I had good chemistry, and we hit it off almost immediately. I’m a good listener and my self-deprecating humor makes people laugh. Eventually we became friends, and he started to spill even his juiciest stories to the guy applying his foundation.

Around him, I felt comfortable. And that’s a rarity for me because I’m normally somewhere between being a wallflower or just hiding in my apartment until someone comes knocking. Being “social” isn’t exactly my thing.  
Cody is good people and besides the obvious fact that he’s gorgeous, he’s also extremely spiritual and intuitive. And from what I’ve gathered, sexual. (That last bit never hurts). You can see it when, at times, his eyes sparkle in that mischievous way. I know he doesn’t like that aspect of himself to be so public, but it seeps into his acting as well. Scripted or not, Cody often creates sexual tension simply by existing.  
Am I attracted to him? Of course. Did I ever make a move? Never. I didn’t want to potentially tarnish what we have.

But I digress. So… he joins Teen Wolf.  We’ve remained friends throughout his career and when he recently got a new place (all that TW money), Cody decided to have this party. I got a text from him last week asking me to come.  
So here I am. Dressed all in black, (the tightest things I could find… a diva will be a diva), and a dark leather jacket thrown over my shoulder. A few heads turn as my date and I walk into the room. Though I’m not famous, I rival most tv stars in their physiques. I’m often complimented on my dark, almond-shaped eyes and exotic looks.  
  
I’m standing in Cody’s living room. It would seem bigger, (because it’s enormous), were it not for the 60 or so people peppered around the huge open space. Cody’s home is a beautiful loft-like construction. From what I can gather the kitchen and living are downstairs, with some sort of room beyond the divider, and the bedrooms are all on the upper floor. Simple in its decor and above all, it’s tasteful. He’s the furthest thing from ostentatious and it shows.

I scan the room to see if I can spot him, but he’s not in my line of sight. What I see, though, is that most of the season’s Teen Wolf cast is here, as well as a few crossovers. Holland sits in the corner chatting with Shelley and another girl. Both are even more beautiful in person. Especially Shelley. She’s just radiant. Who does her makeup I wonder? It’s flawless. (Sorry, professional curiosity).

The date I brought, (honestly more of a crutch to not walk in here alone), has already taken off because he’s spotted Dylan Sprayberry in the kitchen.

“You don’t mind, do you?” his blue eyes plead.

It will save me having to talk to him all night. No, I don’t mind.

I see a few more familiar faces as I make my way to the bar. This evening will require liquid courage.  
As I take my first sip of what turns out to be a very strong Kamikaze, I feel a hand on my shoulder.  
I turn to find two sparkling azure eyes greeting me warmly.  
“Hey man, welcome! How are you liking the new digs?”  
Cody. He always takes my breath away. And the way the guy fills out a v-neck…  
  
“You’ve got a gorgeous house, dude. Thanks for the invite.”  
He hugs me unexpectedly. “Yeah, I’m glad you could make it. I know how you are about parties so I appreciate the effort.”  
He squeezes my forearm as he pulls away and I can’t help but grin. Maybe the first fumes of this drink are kicking in. I’m such a lightweight.

“You know I’d do anything for you, Cody. So thanks again.”  
Cody’s arm lingers a bit longer and his elevator eyes mean he’s checking me out. I just let him, I mean… it’s Cody. I suddenly feel self-conscious. I can feel him thumb the fabric of my soft, black shirt.  
Did I hear him moan a little?!  
He shakes off whatever trance he’s in.  
“It’s been a while, Oliver. You look good. Really good.”  
I’m blushing. When someone this gorgeous compliments you, it’s embarrassing. I mean, I don’t look like a hobo tonight and I’m not blind, I know I’m quite attractive. But I’m not a Cody Christian.  
“Thanks. You always look amazing.”  
Now _he’s_ rosy in the cheeks. “Yeah, part of the job, though. You, on the other hand, just look good because you do.”  
He smiles at me like he knows what shy is, (who believes that?!) and suddenly I’m jello. Thankfully he changes the subject and I sigh in relief.  
“Ollie, man, you have to meet Tyler. He’s one of my closest friends now. Come on.”

I follow him through the amazing modern kitchen (where I see my date talking up Dylan S.), and into a space which looks more like a game room. This must be the “VIP” version of the party.  
Colton Haynes (Okay I may be fangirling a little now!!) sits on the couch next to his husband, speaking with none other than Ian Bohen. (Hello Daddy). Did I mention I have a crush on Peter Hale?  
Ian’s got his arm around JR Bourne, their fingers playing each other’s ribs.

There is so much beauty in this room I feel like I want to disappear.

On another sofa, sitting up on the armrest, is the guest I’m supposed to meet. Tyler Posey is literally perched there, gesticulating as he tells Dylan O’Brien a story. Dylan, of course, is belly laughing and he’s almost in tears.  
So this is where my brain is screaming (OH MY GOD OH MY GOD BREATHE). I work with celebrities all the time, but one-on-one in a chair is very different from being in a room with some of the most beautiful and talented actors in the country.

What am I doing here again?

I must have faltered because Cody is now dragging me to them. “Come on, it’ll be fine.” His grin is something that makes knees shake.  
“Hey TPose…. I want you to meet someone.” Cody interrupts by shoving me in front of Tyler. Some of my drink spills over and I watch a drop fall to the floor. It’s like it happens in slow motion and I’m no longer aware of my surroundings.   
I don’t have a napkin and of course this has to happen as soon I’m introduced. I say fuck it. I lick my left hand clean and both Dylan and Tyler seem very interested in this gesture. It takes only two seconds but both of them are visibly affected.  
Cody is smirking, shaking his head. He’s sucking on his lip sexily.  
“This is my clumsy friend Oliver. He was my make-up artist on Liars. Dyl I think I told you about him. Ollie, you may know them from the show.”

Tyler is laughing as he shakes my drink-free hand. I have to admit I am kind of taken aback. I didn’t really find myself that attracted to him on screen, but seeing him here, up close. Damn.  
He’s gorgeous. (Yes, the chin is a bit crooked, but that’s amazingly sexy on him, especially with the light beard he’s grown in). Tanned skin and those tats peeking from under his tee… ugh. And I love the addition of the nose ring. Fuck, it’s hot.  
I’m lost between a hello and a nice to meet you because his dark eyes won’t stop staring into mine.  
Dylan calls us back.

“Hey, guys, I’m here too. Dylan O’Brien. Hello.” The spell is broken and we’re all chuckling. I shake Dylan’s hand.  
“Nice to meet you, Dylan. Stiles is my favorite character on the show, you do an amazing job.”  
He throws his head back in pride. “Aww thanks, man. I love doing Stiles. He’s almost like a second personality now, ya know?”  
I look around and realize where I am _and with whom_! Somebody pinch me.

I notice Tyler has pulled Cody aside, stealing glances at me while he says something into Cody’s ear.  
“So what’s it like to do makeup for assholes like us?” Dylan asks me. I’m doing my best to pay attention to him, (he’s also sexy as fuck), but I have one of those strange feelings and I wonder what is happening with the other two. I babble about my work, trying not to sound boring.

“Cool man, cool… too bad you didn’t work on TW with us. Cody said you’re really good.”  
“Oh thanks. Yeah, I would have loved that but I’ve been doing movies lately and those are long commitments.”  
I see Cody smirking and nodding, he and Tyler are still whispering. Finally they return to us and I’m dying of curiosity.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude. I remembered something I needed to tell Cody.”

Cody pats me on the back and leans in to the circle. “I have to go mingle again with my guests. Guys, take good care of Oliver for me, he’s not great in social situations and I basically guilted him into being here, so…”

Dylan nods and Tyler looks at me, lower lip bit. “We’ll take care of him, don’t worry.”  
What he says sounds extremely sexual and my dick actually stirs. Am I imagining this?! What the hell is going on?  
  
Dylan clears his throat, amused, and puts his empty glass down. For a minute he has a goofy look worthy of Stiles.  
“Well guys, I’m gonna go find Hoechlin. He’s around here somewhere probably causing trouble. I’ll see you later, Oliver. It was great meeting you. I’ll leave you in Tyler’s capable hands. Ty, see you in a bit, okay?” Dylan kisses Tyler on the lips like it’s nothing. I’m kind of dying inside. (I also would have loved to meet Tyler Hoechlin, but that’s another story).

Tyler Posey slides off the armrest, plopping down on the couch, legs spread to get comfortable. (Jesus Christ! Why now, of all times, does his leaked dick video play in my mind?!)

“Have a seat.” He pats the place next to him and I gulp. I’m secretly hoping no one disturbs us because this guy has something that is driving me crazy and I need to talk to him in peace.  
“Sorry if it’s too personal, but… are you and Dylan together?”  
Tyler’s eyes crinkle when he smiles. Jesus it’s the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.  
“We are. But we have an agreement. It’s a very open relationship. Sometimes we don’t see each other for months due to filming but we always end up back together one way or another. Right now we’re very casual. He’s kind of with Hoechlin, so… “

I gasp. “Oh my god, so Sterek… Hobrien, is real?” _Could you sound any gayer, Oliver?_

He nods vehemently as he drinks from a huge cup. “Oh yeah. But to be honest, we all kind of acted bi on that show. It was really a strange and special environment. I mean, Shelley and Holland had a thing for a while, and obviously me and Dylan. Then on a break also me and Daniel. There’s Bobo and JR who are on again off again, but Bobo and Holland had a thing, too. Then it was Bobo, JR, and Colton. Sometimes Dyl and I go off and date women. It’s all really easy and open. And often incestual because Daniel and Dylan fucked, and then I fucked Daniel. It’s a mess. We’re like a modern version of Fleetwood Mac.”

I didn’t think all the ship rumors would be true, but working together for so long with the same people… perhaps it’s to be expected. I decide to ask him about his music to change the subject.

“So now that you’ve wrapped filming the last season, are you going to pursue your music more?”  
His soft eyes light up. “Yeah. Definitely. It may be even more a passion for me than acting. I don’t know, we’ll see. Nothing says I can’t do both, you know?”  
“Sure, sure. Talent like yours should never be wasted.”

Tyler leans over, an arm wrapped around my shoulders, and shifts so one of his thighs rests on mine. Holy mother …  
“So, what are _your_ talents, Oliver, other than looking like a J.Crew model?”

I can’t articulate. Tyler doesn’t hide his fixation with my mouth. The heat from his massive leg… oh my god. I can’t think.

“Well, “ I stutter. “I write and I play piano and bass. But with my job, you know, I have little time.”  
“Mhmm.” He’s totally not paying attention. He keeps staring at my lips and licking his. I’ve started shaking. I don’t know if this means what I think it does…  
  
“I also like tattoos,” I blurt out. “I mean I have them done to me, obviously. I have a Teen Wolf one on my thigh.”

Tyler perks up. “Really? I’m super into tats. I’d like to see it.”

I glance down at my crotch just to check if he can see my boner. Because Jesus Christ between him looking at me like that, and my “almost done” Kamikaze, it’s getting there.

“Well, I’d have to take my pants off for that.”  
_Oh Jesus what did I just say?!  
_Tyler simpers. His voice gets low. “Well shit. Let’s go find a place where you can take your pants off.”

There is a hand so far up my leg it’s within two inches of my cock. Tyler is smirking. I see JR look over and he giggles, elbowing Ian. Ian mouths “Whore” and both shake their heads. They clearly know Tyler to be a player from the looks on their faces.

I don’t think I’m breathing. Tyler Posey takes me by the hand, next thing I know he leads me up the stairs, and like he knows Cody’s house by heart, opens the door to one of the guest bedrooms.

Yup. I’m standing in a bedroom with Tyler Posey. A room. With a bed. A BED.  
Tyler hovers within an inch of me, and I’m trembling like a leaf.

“Can I see it?” He puts his hands on my belt, deliberating grazing the bulge with the bottom of his large, warm hand as he does so. Now I’m wondering is he talking about the tattoo or my dick?  
“Do you need a hand? You’re shaking, Oliver.”

I do need a hand. I need so many things. I need for TPose to not look at me so lustfully more than anything else.  
All I can do is nod. I hear the sounds of the party coming up from below and the thundering of my own heart. His fingers work the belt and before I know it he’s undone the top button of my jeans.  
Before he unzips me… and I mean his hand is _right there_ on my cock… he angles in.

“You’re really hot, Oliver,” he whispers. “Jesus, why didn’t Cody introduce you earlier?”

I’m speechless. “Thanks…” is all my stupid brain can muster. “You’re really hot, too. Like mad hot.”

Tyler chuckles. He nips lightly on my lower lip and Jesus if I die now, it’s okay. Just wait to take me after we’ve had sex, though, please!

“I could get lost in those chocolate eyes of yours, Oliver. Fuck you’re so fucking hot. Cody thinks so, too. He’s had a crush on you for a while. He told me earlier.”

So that’s what they were talking about! Wait, what?! Cody likes me, too?

“How bout you show me that tattoo now, huh? I’ve got a few I can flaunt. If you don’t want to feel weird being the only person in the room with your pants off, I can remove mine. Keep you company.”

OH HOLY GOD.

“Sounds great,” I reply, finding my courage somewhere deep inside. Come on Oliver when will this happen ever again? Go for it. “I know you’ve got a few on your torso and arms.”  
He nods slowly.  
You don’t even have to ask Posey to get undressed. His t-shirt is on the floor before I can even formulate the request. Tyler’s getting out of his pants next but his gaze never leaves mine.

I admire his body. He’s like an Adonis. Holy Christ. By the time he’s in his underwear I’m catching flies with my mouth. He grabs his junk and adjusts his boner, smirking again. (Yes, he has a massive one). I really don’t want to look but it’s hard to miss.

My index finger reaches out. I know my brain wants to touch his dick but I have enough restraint to finger all his tattoos instead. Tyler grabs both my hands and rubs them up and down on his chest. His nipples harden under my touch.  
“Do you like them?” He asks in a lust-strained voice.

“Yes,” I say breathless. My heart is pounding. Tyler keeps my right hand against his pecs and inches my left down to his cock. He grabs it by using my hand and squeezes. “How about this? Do you like this?”  
Another squeeze and a light tug.

I gulp again. I’ve been doing that a lot. “I really do,” I whisper.  
“Good,” he’s trained on me. I feel faint. There’s a throbbing in my pants and the heat from his palm over my hand… I just can’t. I passively stroke his fat cock over his boxers and he’s groaning.  
 “Come here.” We angle in and he kisses me.

I’M KISSING TYLER POSEY.

Fuck does he taste good. The kiss is rough and raw and needy. Our tongues explore every inch of our cavities and when we both end up moaning, he pulls my crotch to his by the band of my jeans and undoes the zipper.  
“Your turn,” Tyler orders and returns to my lips. Without breaking the kiss he yanks them down to my hips, and that’s when I reach and shimmy out of them. I pull off my shoes and socks as well since it’s easier to remove in one shot.  
(And if two guys getting naked in a room is any sign, it’s clear what’s going to happen here so clothing won’t be required).

I’m suddenly no longer shy and I stand at the foot of the bed in only my boxer briefs. My erection is more than evident and I don’t care to hide it.  
His eyebrows arch and there’s that tongue licking his dark lips again. “Impressive.”  
My face must be melting off like in that Indiana Jones movie because I’m all a fever.  
His fingertips walk down my chest, teasing me. He palms me, _there_ , and I whimper.  
“Do you like role play? Since you like the show so much, I can be your Alpha.”  
  
Is it normal to almost cum because someone said one fucking phrase?  
  
“Oh god yes…”  
My dick twitches in his grasp and Tyler laughs. “Yeah, I think we found your kink. Last question, do you top or bottom?”  
  
He’s hooked into my underwear and is pulling them down. My cock pops free and bounces against my stomach. The tip is swollen and leaking and at this point I’ll beg if I have to just to get him to touch it.  
“I switch,” I mutter.  
“Excellent,” Tyler replies and latches on to my carotid.  
It’s a blur from there honestly. He’s licking and sucking on my neck and that makes me melt like ice cream in a Mississippi summer. I can barely stand my legs shake so badly. He nudges me to the wall as he kisses me and when I slam into it, (I’m clumsy, remember?) he drops to his knees.  
“Don’t move,” he commands. Two black orbs burn into me. “I want to taste you. Look at that beautiful pre-cum.”  
He fingers my slit, collecting it, and puts it on his tongue like communion. (Heavenly Father forgive me for I am about to sin).  
  
“Fuck that is hot,” I manage.  
“Mmm, so good. Now let’s see what this cock looks like in my mouth. Look at me, Oliver.”  
Jesus I’m pretty sure I’m going to die here.  
  
The warmth envelopes my member and I can feel him inserting his tongue under my foreskin.  
“Fuck I love uncut cocks” he growls.  
I dare lower my hand and my fingers rake through his beautiful hair. He’s handling my balls with one hand and pushing all the way in with his face. I feel my dick hit the back of his throat, and his long fucking lashes bat as a couple tears well in his eyes.  
Tyler moves and once he gets a rhythm going I guide him. I realize I’m making obscene noises, but he sucks so well. SO WELL. It’s like he was born to eat dick (and how he knows I like it slow, I’ll never guess).  
He’s too good. I’m getting dangerously close.  
  
“Ty, Ty, please pull off. I don’t wanna cum yet.”  
I feel cool air on my dick as he removes himself, kitten licking the tip before standing up.  
He’s satisfied with himself and I look a wreck.  
  
“You taste amazing, Oliver. When we finish I want you to cum in my mouth.”  
“Oh god… “ I mewl.  
I tug on his waistband and without asking, release his monster cock. He steps out of the undies, kicking them to the side, and then Tyler makes it bounce with his hand.  
“Wanna taste your Alpha’s cock, Oliver?”  
I don’t answer verbally. I kneel.  
  
His cock is HUGE. And beautiful, if a cock can be beautiful.  (Now I remember the video vividly, fml). I’m not small myself but he’s got at least an inch on me easily.  
I grab it with two hands, gathering his foreskin at the tip so I can lick around it.  
“Aww fuck” he grunts and envelopes my head with two spread hands. I suck just on his tip, swirling my tongue around and around until I get to half his length. My other hand is pumping evenly at the base.  
“That’s it, baby,” his breathing is ragged. “Just like this, suck on my Alpha cock Oliver…”  
Hearing my name makes me twitch.  
  
I’m about to go pubes deep when a voice startles us and I pull off, panicked. Saliva drips from my bearded chin and I wipe it with the back of my hand.  
“Don’t stop on my account, though Oliver if you are giving away blowjobs at my party you should at least have the courtesy to offer one to the host.”  
Cody. Oh my god! Cody walked in on us and he’s just standing there grinning. Tyler sits on the edge of the bed and laughs. His dick is shiny and stands at attention.  
“Cody… I …. “ What the hell am I supposed to say now? I’m caught in his house giving his friend a blowjob.  
  
Cody shuts the door behind him and saunters up to me. I can see he’s hard… how long has he been watching us?  
“Hey guys, sorry for barging in but Ty you mentioned this might happen. And since nobody has seen you for the past 40 minutes, I figured I knew what was going on.”  
Tyler rests his elbows on the mattress and strokes himself. “No prob, Cody. We’re not shy, are we Oliver?”  
  
I’m still speechless AND kneeling. Cody is eating me up with his eyes.  
“So. Oliver. I see you’re enjoying the party. Do you mind if I join you?”  
I feel silly still on the floor so I stand up, my own cock painfully erect.  
  
“Impressive,” Cody remarks and Tyler screams “Dude that’s what I said!” They chuckle.  
My “fuck it” mood is back and my brain revisits my previous conclusion. When will this ever happen again?!  
So fuck it, I’m in.  
“I think Tyler and I would like that. Who’s going to turn down an extra set of hands and another mouth?”  
  
I reach for Cody’s hand and instead he lunges at me, one arm encircling my waist and the other soft on my nape.  
“You’re so beautiful, Oliver,” he whispers. “I’ve wanted you for so long and now here you are. Jesus Christ. I’m gonna make you cum so hard, baby.”  
Fuck. I think I already came a little.  
  
Cody kiss-walks me towards the bed and his tongue is doing things in my mouth that is making me electric.  
Tyler grabs my thighs from behind and I literally fall on top of him, back to chest. Before I know what happens he’s fisting my cock and my ass falls between his massive spread thighs. Tyler’s nibbling on my ear and I lose all sense of control.  
“Oh Jesus,” I hiccup, watching Cody get undressed right at my knees.  
“How do you want to do this, guys? Oliver switches so… “ Tyler’s voice is so deep from desire it’s almost a purr.  
Cody’s naked and even more gorgeous than I imagined. Holy mother, it should be a sin to be this good looking!  
I’m so turned on I can’t even form words. My cock is leaking again and feeling Tyler’s pushing into my cleft is sending me over the edge.  
“I don’t care who, but I need one of you to fuck me. Like… _now._ This is too hot for me, too hot.”  
They guffaw, but Cody gets serious almost immediately.  
“How much can you stretch?” He asks with a smirk, tugging hard on his gorgeous sex. A shudder takes me. They _both_ want to fuck me. Oh god.  
  
“Great idea,” Tyler rumbles from behind me, biting into my shoulder.  
“Ugh fuck.” My nails dig into Tyler’s smooth skin and I buck against him.  
“You want that baby? You want TWO Alpha cocks inside you? Granted Theo was self-declared but…”  
Cody slaps Tyler on the thigh and it leaves a red welt.  
“Ooh Cody you know I like to be spanked,” Tyler hisses.  
“Stop being a dick and get the condoms. Nightstand. You okay with both of us fucking you, baby?”  
Whenever Cody says **baby** , with that voice thick with desire, I lose myself.  
“Yes, Jesus yes. PLEASE fuck me,” I beg.    
I’m aching for it. I NEED it.  
  
I see Tyler lean over and open the drawer. “I love that you keep condoms in the guest bedroom, too, Code.”  
Cody laughs. “Well, sometimes I don’t make it to the master.”  
Tyler removes two foil packets from the box and throws one at Cody that he separates with his teeth.  
“Are they?”  
He glances at his and sighs in relief.  
“Yeah, they’re XXL Posey. You’re not the only one with a big dick.” He makes it a point to show his off.  
  
I help Tyler roll his on and Cody does fine all by himself.  
“Posey grab the lube. We don’t want to break poor Oliver here.”  
A tube gets thrown at Cody and he catches it with one hand. He leans down and over me, taking possession of my mouth again. I’m delirious with desire.  
  
“Mmm” I moan into him. Next he turns his head and kisses Tyler, more sloppily. Tyler sticks his tongue out and Cody licks it and it’s one of the sexiest things I have ever seen.  
“Now for fun,” Cody winks, giving my cock a quick kiss before lifting my legs in the air.  
“Oh Jesus what a perfect ass” he grunts. I help him spread my cheeks and he slowly pours the lube over my hole, rubbing it in with two fingers. He circles there until I’m whining.  
“Cody pleaaasee”…

“Say you want it, Oliver. Say you want it.”  
Tyler’s sucking a hickey into my clavicle and I’m hyperventilating. “Please… please fuck me Alphas.”  
Cody inserts two fingers inside me, deep, and when he sees I don’t grimace, he puts in a third. He finds my prostate and I jump.  
“That’s a good pet, open for me…” A fourth finger goes in and that’s when he decides I’m ready.  
  
Both Tyler and Cody are rock hard and it won’t be difficult for them to penetrate me.  
Cody guides Tyler’s thick cock to the opening and pushes it in.  
“Oh FUCK” Tyler grabs on to me as he’s thrust to the hilt. “Hurry up, Code. Fuck..”  
Tyler’s full length just waits inside, my walls already stretched. But I can take more.  
“Oh fuck oh Jesus” I lament. “More, give me more…”  
“So beautiful,” Cody compliments. “So fucking tight. Let’s get it tighter in there, pet.”  
  
He uses two hands to position himself and slowly edges in. It burns, I won’t lie, but it feels fucking amazing and I’m happy to take the initial pain if it means getting fucked by these two.  
“Doing so good, baby, so good… I’m gonna make you cum so hard baby…”  
He could probably just keep saying that and I’d cum, but he’s already more than halfway in…  
  
Tyler is squirming…” Fuck Christian. Jesus it’s so tight, so hot… so hot…”  
Cody’s in and I am so full I wanna scream.  
“Oh fuck, baby…” Cody whimpers. “Posey, you move first so we can find a rhythm.”

Tyler doesn’t waste any time. He uses my inner thighs to give him an anchor and he rolls inside me.  
“Oh yeah fuck yeah” I groan, biting my lip.  
“You’re so tight, Oliver, FUCK….” I can feel Tyler shaking beneath me.  
  
Cody waits, though I’m sure he feels the drag against his cock because he’s breathing hard and his eyes are half-lidded. His perfect abs tense and the next time Tyler’s deep, he pounds in to counter Tyler pulling out.  
It takes a couple minutes but then they coordinate and I find my legs on either side of Cody’s head. I think I feel their sexes in my throat they’re fucking me so hard.  
It’s a sweet, sweet dance… In and out, in and out. I call their names, Tyler’s teeth marks are all over my back, and Cody is stroking me, hard, as he fucks me.  
The room echoes “Fucks” “Yeahs” and my  “Harder” “Faster” “Deeper”….  
I’m crashing into my orgasm like a wave into a surfer. Their cocks moving inside me feel heavenly.  
  
Cody’s eyes have rolled into the back of his head as he sways above me.  
“I’m getting close,” he announces through gritted teeth.  
“Fuck, me too,” chimes in Tyler.  
I’ve been thinking about my grandma and dead puppies to stay off mine. “Guys I’m about to cum, seriously critical now..”  
Cody pauses his movements while Tyler continues. He cups my balls and presses his thumb into the groove while his other hand pumps me right below the glans.  
“FUCK FUCK Cody I’m close…” I scream.  
He squeezes, hard, and one last phrase breaks me.  
“Cum for me baby, cum for me…”  Cody’s sweet voice rings in my ears as I explode all over my chest.  
  
“Such a good pet, cums so good,” he strokes me through until there’s nothing left but a white drop  
of jizz dangling from my slit. He bends down and cleans it with his tongue, and if I had any more in me I’d cum again.  
Tyler’s watched how my chest is drizzled in cum, and he’s been fucking me the entire time. He can’t take anymore.  
“Fuuuuck…” I feel the tremble and his cock jerks inside me as he busts. “Jesus fuck…” he’s panting against me, red half moons all over my thighs from his grabbing.  
Cody slips out, letting Tyler ride his wave until he’s done.  
When I’m empty again, Tyler slips out from under me, and comes to lie at my side. He ties off his condom and drops it on the floor. When he rolls back, we kiss briefly and he grabs my chin.  
“I told you I wanted to taste you. Lie back.”  
Cody plunges inside me, pulling my ass closer to his legs. He does me furiously now, chasing his release, head thrown back and veins straining while Posey licks me clean. My whole body is aflame. I’ve never felt so satisfied.  
“Fuck, fuck, I’m coming…”  
Cody stills, hands tight around my ankles. He cums so much I can feel the warmth of his seed even through the condom. “God oh god Oliver… oh fuck yeah..”  
  
Tyler sticks his tongue out and shows me the last of my cum. I lick it off and when Cody pulls out, spent, he covers my body with his and all three of us kiss. They can taste me and it’s really sensual to feel two tongues in my mouth.  
“Mmm Oliver tastes good,” Cody grins and licks his plump lips.  
“He does,” Tyler bites my nippple lightly.  
Cody fixes my bangs, his chest rising and falling in time to mine.  
  
“Jesus, we’ve been at it a while. People downstairs are probably wondering where I am.”  
Tyler and I laugh. “Well, this is your party but I’m sure they’ve entertained themselves for the past 30 minutes.”  
His eyebrows knit. “Oh I have a feeling I’ve been entertained more.”  
  
Tyler gets up on one elbow, circling my nipple with his finger. “Oh shit, I never did take a good look at your tattoo. That’s sick!”  
“Thanks,” I reply and I shift slightly to the side to give them a better view. It’s an homage to the show and one of the people featured is Hoechlin.  
“Dude, Hoechlin needs to see this. We need to find him.”  
Cody agrees. “I saw him downstairs with Dylan. We’ll go get him, but first we probably should shower. Or, at least me. I smell like cum.”  
Tyler chuckles, getting up to gather his clothes. “Can your shower fit three? It’d be faster.”  
Cody makes a face that screams “For real?”  
“If we don’t end up fucking in the shower, yes. It’ll be faster. But to answer your question, it can easily fit three. Come on. Just grab your clothes. We should be good walking over naked. I told everyone the upstairs was off limits.”  
  
We peek into the hall before scampering to the last door on the left. Once we’re safely in Cody’s room, we all notice that the shower is already running… and _there’s loud moaning from within.  
_“What the fuck?” Cody looks at us, and Tyler’s smirk leads me to believe he knows exactly who is in there.  
Then we hear the name and it’s clear.  
“Fuck, Ty, harder..”  
Oh no way!!  
Cody opens the door, and we all crowd into the bathroom. We’re all still naked but at this point what’s happening in the shower is way more interesting.  
Dylan O’Brien is cheek to tile, his perfect round ass smashing into the groin of one Tyler Hoechlin.  
There aren’t words to describe the beauty and exquisiteness that is Tyler H. My jaw drops when he pulls out of Dylan and opens the shower door, dripping.  
They’ve probably seen his superlative, uncut sex… but I haven’t. I think my jaw drops.  
  
“What the fuck are you doing in my shower?” Cody rightfully questions.  
Hoechlin just laughs, not embarrassed in the slightest. “Fucking. What does it look like?”  
Dylan’s instinct is to cover his bits, but then his hands drop. I think we’re all past modesty now.  
“Hey Oliver. Told you we’d meet again.”  
I wave awkwardly.  
Cody crosses his arms over his chest and smirks. “Well Hoechlin. Make room. I have a party to get back to.”  
Tyler Hoechlin grins, raises his hands in the air in surrender as he backs up. Cody gets in and turns.  
“Well, don’t just stand there you two. Get in here.”  
At this point I think I’m dreaming.  
It’s a tight fit even in Cody’s gigantic shower. Dylan grabs Posey and kisses him and Cody’s hand in the small of my bare back nudges me to Hoechlin.  
“I think you wanted to be introduced? Ty, this is our friend Oliver. He’s got a sick tattoo of you on his thigh.”  
  
Yes, I desperately wanted to meet Tyler. I didn’t think it’d be naked and three inches from him in a shower.  
“Hey… “ is all I’ve got.  
Tyler runs a hand through his hair as the water beats down on us. He smiles at me. A smile I’ve seen a thousand times in magazines and interviews and to answer your question _Yes it can melt a glacier._  
“That is some amazing work,” he says. “I’m very flattered you’d carry my face on your body.”  
Dylan and Tyler Posey are giving each other hand jobs as I stand there, still shell-shocked.  
“It’s a pretty good face to have on me.”  
Cody reaches over the two and grabs soap. “As much as I’d love to stay and play… you two enjoy your convo. I need to get back downstairs.”  
He lathers up, which is a sight to see unto itself. Hoechlin steps into me to make room for Cody and my back is pressed into the far wall. I don’t know if it’s nerves or just a reaction to being in a shower with 4 of the hottest guys on the planet, but I’m hard again. Hoechlin’s never waned, and it’s pointing at me.  
“So, Oliver…”  
I gulp. (Here I go gulping again).  
“Tyler…”  
I don’t think a prettier man exists on the planet. And those eyes…  
I don’t have time to say anything else. I find myself chest to chest with Hoechlin, his wet tongue in my mouth, our cocks rubbing together. I’m seeing stars.   
When he latches onto my neck and grabs my dick, I nearly go limp. The water continues to fall hot and hard. I grab Hoechlin's superlative ass cheeks and run a hand up the valley of his muscular back. This man is as close to perfection as nature gets.   
Our kiss deepens, and as I'm about to suggest he spin me around and have his way with me, Dylan and Tyler appear at our sides. Without breaking the kiss we make a little room between our bodies, thinking they want to cut in. Instead, Dylan lowers himself to my groin and rests my cock on his wide tongue. Tyler does the same for Hoechlin. For a minute both of them work our sexes, taking turns in sharing our dicks. I've never had two guys blow me at the same time and it's something incredible.   
"Keep making out" Dylan orders, burying his face in my pubes.   
For the third time tonight my brain sends me the same message: _When will this ever happen again? Go with it._

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! I need a cigarette. Feel free to leave a comment or kudo while I go smoke.  
> And as always thanks for following me down my rabbit holes.


End file.
